


Gally's Gal

by ChainsawAnnie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bwwm, F/M, Glader Slang, Gladers, Swearing, The Glade, ambw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainsawAnnie/pseuds/ChainsawAnnie
Summary: I had to do some minor adjustments to the first chapter.





	1. Welcome to the Glade Greenie

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some minor adjustments to the first chapter.

I woke up in a metal cage scared out of my mind, my heart beating loudly. So loudly, I felt the consistent thumping in my ears. A drop of sweat slid down my forehead and down the bridge of my nose.

'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around, trying to get a grasp of my surroundings. There were flashing red lights all around me. I saw a number of boxes, each with letters on them. It was too dark for me to make out what was written on each one. 

There was a crate that had a number of noises coming from it. I slowly walked up to one of the wooden boxes, not knowing what was inside. then I heard a blood curdling squeal come from the metal crate which scared me half to death 'I think I scared the poor thing' I thought to myself. Then the metal cage started moving, snapping me out of my pity for the poor caged creature. I began screaming "Wait! I'm still in here!" I felt like I was too late and braced for impact, but the cage stopped at the top 'Well that's odd.' then I heard people ‘What? People? Actual people?’ Then I listened closer to the voices they sounded like...boys? And a number of them too. 'Oh dear lord.' The top opened up and for a split second I was blinded by a bright light. There were quiet murmurs all around me.

"Whoa!" they all say in unison.

"It's another girl!?" I heard one of the boys say.

"Great they're sending girls now?"  
  
"Hey Teresa you're not the only other girl now."  
  
Then I heard a feminine voice say "It's about shucking time."  
  
"Whoa! Look at the size of her chest?"  
Then I heard a one of the boys whistle at me.  
  
I took a glimpse of my chest, then looked back at the crowd of boys. "Freaking pervs." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"She must have been one of their experiments or something, because I'm pretty sure that those are not supposed to be so...big, not to be rude but Teresa's chest isn't even that big."

And after that comment I started to get frustrated.  
  
“Look at her hair though.” One boy said kind of disappointed.

“She looks like Rence”

“Yeah, but with red hair.”

"Well is she a cutie." I heard one say.  
  
"But she's short."

"I call dibs."  
  
'Oh my god are these guys serious?' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"But look at the size of her chest, now those are what I call sweater puppies."  
  
Then I just snapped at the group "If someone doesn't get me out of this box right now I swear I'm going to throw one of the stupid boxes at the closest person or thing around this metal contraption!" I yelled, taking the boys and Teresa out of their conversations mostly about my height and chest.  
  
" _Geez_ , she sounds like Gally, with that attitude."  
  
"Get me out of this thing NOW!"  
  
My temper scared most of the boys except for one and I assumed that this broadly built boy was Gally.  
  
Before he jumped in the cage he said “ I swear if _they_ bring up another girl, I'm voluntarily walking into that maze my shucking self.”

“Well don't _I_ feel special.” I say sarcastically with an eyebrow raised. The boy glared at me, and lifted, more like tossed, me out of the metal box. 

The boys then started to surround me, my confidence dropped drastically, and I started to get terrified. I then stumbled to my feet, and ran, to Teresa for protection.

Teresa then put an arm around my shoulder, and was trying to get me to calm me down. My heart was starting to pound against my ribcage, my head was beginning to spin, and my legs gave out on me. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a dark skinned boy looking at me then told one of the other boys to help him get me to the med-jacks hut.


	2. The Incident at the Med-Jacks Hut

I woke up, and I found myself in a building that was dimly lit. I was still a bit confused about where I am. I was lying on a makeshift cot, or bed. Whatever it was, it wasn’t too comfortable, I tried get up to examine the area until I heard some of the boys talking about something. I wasn’t too sure what they were talking about, until I listened closer to what they were saying, “Alby, I swear she’s going to give us problems.” ‘That sounded like the boy who tossed me out of that metal box?’

“Gally, I don’t think that the greenie will do anything to anyone here.” a boy spoke up trying to defend whoever they were talking about.

‘Are they talking about me right now?’ I thought to myself.

“Gally, Alby’s right, she seems harmless.” a British boy spoke up.

‘ The only “ _she_ ” in the area is me, so they’re talking about me….great.’ I think to myself as I mentally, and physically, facepalm.

I felt the need to march in the other room and put in my opinion, but I decided not to. I went to get up and sneak out, until I heard one of the boys speak up, “Well, Gally, since you are against there being _another_ girl here, then what exactly do you have in mind?”

I begin to get terrified about what Gally has in mind. 

“Well, I say we put her in the maze, but only for the night. If the greenie survives then she stays.” Gally said nonchalantly.

“Gally, you do realize that the only ones who survived a night in the maze was Thomas, Alby, and Minho right.” My heart just about stopped, they're putting me in the maze, where nobody survives. ‘They're just joking right?’ I thought to myself, as I just slowly pace in a single area in front of the makeshift cot/bed. “Ok, Gally, tomorrow at noon, before the walls close, is when the greenie goes in.” Alby said . “Alby you're really supporting this, at least give the girl a chance?!” Newt said with anger and concern lacing his voice. “The decision is final, tonight we celebrate the arrival of the greenie then tomorrow at noon before the walls close she goes in.” The moment he said that the decision was final I felt a stray tear slip down my cheek. I was sad, and also scared, because they never gave me a chance and overhearing them say nobody survives a night in the maze makes me terrified. 

“Speaking of the greenie we should go check on her.” Alby said trying to change the subject. I quickly, and quietly, rushed to get on the makeshift cot. I lay my head down on the cot I hear footsteps getting close. I then realize that I am wearing on a jacket and I tightened my hood over my head to keep my scarlet hair from showing. When the boys got in the room it looked as though I was still sleeping. “Seems like there won't be any celebrating tonight.” Alby reassured Gally and Newt that I was still fast asleep. That was my sign to “wake up". I grunted while I got up then I stretched my arms, legs, and back, I kept my hood up just for safety reasons. “That was a fairly uncomfortable nap. Where the hell am I?” I say before turning around making eye contact with a new face. I recognized Alby and Gally from earlier today, but I never met with this boy, or any of the other boys to be exact, but this guy seemed like a complete sweetheart. I smiled at the new boy, he smiled back, and I felt like he was a brother to me. Then Alby says, “Well are you going to introduce yourself to the new greenie?” “Oh! Sorry my name is Newt,” he said in an adorable British accent, “Alby you never told me that the new greenie was a small child.” My eyes widened at the comment, more like an insult, about my appearance. Gally caught wind of what Newt said, he then busted into laughter, holding his sides, almost falling on the floor. Alby just looked plain shocked at what Newt just said. “Newt,” Alby began, “she's not a small child, she's just short. I never knew that you could be a bit rude to the girl.” Then I heard Gally pipe in “Now _THAT_ was shucking funny.” Then I glared at Gally, crossed my arms, and snapped at him, “I don't know what is so funny about calling me a small child, Captain Eyebrows.” “You little shank you're going to get it now!” He yelled, and went to go grab for my shoulder, and punch me, but he grabbed my hood instead revealing my long, curly, scarlet hair. Alby, Newt, and Gally were shocked by my wild looking hair color. I casted my eyes to the floor, too sad and embarrassed, to even speak, so I put my hood back on my head, and took off running with tears falling from my eyes. “Greenie wait!” Newt tried to stop me, but I was already out of their eyesight. “Nice going Gally,” Alby said angrily.

I ran to the entrance/exit of the hut. I ran past a few boys that looked a bit tired, but I didn't care about them, I just ran towards the only place that looked remotely vacant which was the trees. As I was running to the grove of trees I ran into Teresa and we both fell. All of the boys stopped what they were doing, because they heard a scream, and they all rushed to see what was going on.

“Ouch! Watch where you're going shank!” Teresa snapped, not knowing it was me, then she looked over at me, and she was by my side in a second. 

“Hey, hey now, it's okay greenie.” She said trying to sooth me and my crying.

“Nothing's going to be okay,” I wailed with tears cascading down my dirtied cheeks. “I can’t even remember my name!” 

“Like I said greenie it's okay, the memory loss thing, it happened to all of us we don't know if we have a family.” Teresa said with some sadness lacing her voice. 

“Really?” I ask as I wipe the tears from my cheeks and under my eyes.

“Yup, everyone here has no memory of what their life was like before all of this. Plus it's nice to have another girl around here to talk girl stuff.”

With that last statement I giggled and hugged Teresa, then I realized that the guys are surrounding us.

As if on cue I heard Gally “What are all you shanks just standing around for!? Get back to work!” practically yelling at the other boys to get back to work. He looked in my direction with pure rage in his eyes. My eyes widened with fear and I began to get up to run, but didn't. I might as well take my punishment now and get it over with. I hoped for the worst, but the worst never came. Gally stopped a few inches in front of me. As his hot breath was hitting my face, I slowly tried to back away from him. He noticed, and grabbed a fistful of my shirt, he cocked his fist back, then stopped. He then noticed everyone was watching, so he let go of my shirt.


	3. What Just Happened?

I turned around to escape the crowd, but noticed a few new faces. There were 3 boys and 1 girl. One of the boys were blonde, the other two were brunettes, one of the boys was of Asian descent, the other two were not. The girl seemed a tad bit familiar, she looked as if she was the same height as Teresa, she seemed athletic, and the vibe I’m getting from her is this ‘I don’t care’ type of vibe. She has a fair light brown complexion, wicked green eyes, and light blue hair, that looks almost like the same shade as the sky. The girl looked in my direction, but she wasn't looking at me, so I turn around and notice Gally looked like he’s seen a ghost. He lost all color in his face. I turned back around, and before I knew what was going on, the girl walked in the middle of the semi-crowd of the boys.

“What in the exact fuck is going on here, Gally!” she practically yelled, looking at Gally dead in the eyes.

Gally casted his eyes down, trying to avoid eye contact with her, ‘Is Gally afraid of her?’ I thought to myself as I analyze what was unfolding in front of me.

“Yet again, Gally, you cease to fucking amaze me,” the girl said crossing her arms over her chest “Well, I’m waiting for an answer mister ‘I’ve-got-an-answer-for-everything!’” Gally didn’t speak a word, his eyes were glued to the ground, obviously too frightened to speak.

“ _Well_ _!_ ” she said arms still crossed over her chest with an eyebrow cocked upward, Gally stayed silent “So now you have nothing to say!” Her anger became rage within seconds, the Asian boy could tell that she was a ticking time bomb, so he stepped in. Before she could take two steps, the Asian boy grabbed a hold of her forearm, tight, but firm.

With rage building up in her, she whipped her head around, “What Minho?” she hissed with anger.

“Can we talk in private Rence” the Asian boy, named Minho said, not letting her go.

She took a deep inhale, “Unless you want a cheap shot to the abdomen, you better start talking. But before we start talking, everyone better get the fuck back to work!”

“Fine,” he said, throwing his hands in the air defensively.

“Not you Minho.” She said with a cocked eyebrow, and arms crossed over her chest. Then she looked over at me, her dark brown eyes practically piercing my whole being, “Beat it greenie.”

I could tell what they wanted to talk about was of private matters, so I turned around and quickly ran away, towards Teresa.

“What was that about?” I say pointing over my shoulder to Minho and Rence.

“What was what about?” she turned around, looking to where I was pointing to.

“Oh.” she said with a bit of irritation lacing her voice. “Those two are sort of a ‘THING’, plus she doesn’t like me all too much.” 

“Um ok, I didn’t want to know their relationship status.” I say before she could say anything else. “What I was asking about was why was Gally afraid of Rence?”

“Oh! I can answer that.” Newt said from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

“Seriously Newt.” I say, then playfully slap his arm, as he slightly laughs at my reaction.

“Sorry about that greenie, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says patting me on the head.

“I forgive you, now explain.” I say with eagerness.

We walked to a bench and sat down.

“Well isn’t someone in a bit of a rush.” Newt said with a slight chuckle. “What I remember was, when Rence had came back from the Maze. She was stung at the time ,and was going through the Changing, so she was completely mad. She was just screaming like a crazy person. She was saying something about her having a sister, and that she needs to find her sister.”

“Hold on?” I said, with a mass amount of curiosity, surging through my brain. “What’s the changing and how do you get stung?”

“Well greenie.” he began. “I don’t want to scare you on your first night in the Glade.” He then looked behind me, and stopped his sentence before he could even start. He then said “I just remembered I have to go get something's ready for tonight. Bye greenie.” He then got up and walked away.

“What the heck was that about Teresa?” I turn to Teresa, she’s turned around, and looks almost sick. I then turn around and saw Rence 10 feet away from us. “Oh crap.” I turn to Teresa for an answer, but she was gone. “Where did she…” I mumbled to myself, then turned back around, and noticed that Rence was about 10 inches away from my face.

“Hey greenie.” She began, and sat on my left. She then asked me, “Do you remember your name at all?”

That question took me by surprise, “Well… um... no.” I say in a sad tone.

“What about anything from your past life?” She asked in a hope filled voice.

I sat there and thought for a bit, but nothing came to mind. My mind was completely blank. I looked at Rence then I looked at my hands. “I wish that I could help you,” I began to say, “but if I don't remember my own name, I pretty sure that I won’t remember my old life.” I say choked up with a single tear sliding down my right cheek.

“Trust me on this greenie, you’ll start to remember some stuff while you’re here.” She said with a sad smile.

“If I survive the maze.” I mumble to myself.

“What?” she said oblivious to what I just said to myself.

“Oh it’s nothing, I was just thinking out loud.” I say to switch up the topic.

“Same old sis thinking out loud like usual.” she said in a slightly saddened tone, and her eyes casted to her hands.

“Wait what?” I say dumbfounded, looking right in her eyes.

“Can we go for a walk, so that I can explain how I know this information about you.” Rence said with pleading eyes.

“Okay! Fine just as long as you tell me everything about myself, and I mean EVERYTHING.” I said somewhat sternly.

“Yes!” She said to herself, while pumping one of her fists.

We both got up from the bench and began to walk around.

“Before you tell me about myself, could you please tell me where I am.” I ask a bit lost by my surroundings.

“Did anyone ever tell you where you were?” She stopped mid walk just to ask me that question.

“Well...no, nobody told me where I’m at.” I said while I play with the hem of my shirt.

“Dear fucking God, are you serious, so nobody showed you around?” She asked starting to get angry.

I shook my head ‘No’, “Would you mind telling me where I might be?”

“This is Alby’s damn job, but okay.” She mumbled, to herself in a pissed off tone, while pinching the bridge of her nose. “This place is called the Glade, and that large opening in the wall, over there,” she said while directing my attention towards the giant wall with the large opening in it. “That is the Maze, nobody goes in except for the Runners.”

She then looked at the wall, and motioned me to follow her. We stopped in front of the Maze opening. Then out of nowhere a gust of wind came out of the Maze, almost knocking me over, then I heard the sound of gears moving. I moved back a bit, and looked up, the walls were closing. 

When the walls were completely closed, I then turned to her, “So what now?”

“Well, at dusk we, the whole Glade, have a surprise for you.” she said with a smirk.


End file.
